The Magic of Youtube
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Brrnnn Brnn- * * * * One New Message * * * * To:Haruno Sakura From:Sasuke-kun * * * * We need to talk.Meet me at my place in 10.Oh.And bring the whip ; SasSak,NarHin,ShikaIno,NejiTen.


Hey guys KartoonKitty124 here and this is just a quick little one shot that I decided to make while I'm having a little writers block on Chapter 3 for Mission Impossible so I don't know what else to say but ENJOY :)

Disclaimer:I do _**not**_ own Naruto or Lady Marmalade. I only own the plot and the minor change of color in the setting and costumes in the music video.

The Magic Of Youtube

"Ok. So training starts up again tomorrow at...hmm..." The silver haired jounin paused, looking up at the puffy white clouds that were floating along minding there own business. Oh how he wished he could be a cloud.

"Um...Sensei? Aren't you going to tell us what time we're meeting up tomorrow? I wanna go meet Hinata-chan at Ichiraku already!" A loud-mouthed blonde whinned to the man. Said sensei pulled himself from his all-too tempting thought to look at his three students, standing and staring curiously before him.

"Aa. Twelve PM sharp. Don't be late kiddies," his visible eye wrinkled as he smiled down at his pupils. Said pupils scoffed at his comment. Was their "ALWAYS-late-and-not-EVER-going-to-change" sensei _really_ telling _them_ not to be _**late**_?

"Kaka-sensei, I'm afraid that I will not be able to attend to the next week or so of training," All eyes fell on the pink-haired medic. Haruno Sakura, Miss "NEVER-ever-will-miss-an-appointment-or-training-session-of-any-kind-EVER" was actually saying that she would be missing training? Ok, is the _apocolypse _coming or something?

"What do you mean Sakura-chan! You can't miss training! We _need_ you!" Once again, Naruto had voiced his opinion, in a not-so-quiet fashion. The pinkhead just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her sensei, who returned her own gaze with one of understanding, nodding his head in approval. Her small, shy smile turned into a full-out grin as she mentally jumped for joy.

"D-demo Sakura-chan! Why!" Boy did he over-exaggerate. Whenever she would say she was leaving them to go somewhere, he acted like she was never going to come back. It's not like she was one of his arms or legs or something that he couldn't train without.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be back before you know it. Trust me, you'll all thank me later," she gave a little wink and off she went. What the hell did she mean by "they would all thank her later"? It's not like she was off to save the world or something...was she?

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. You think Sakura-chan's a super-hero in diguise! 'Cause that would be _so_ super cool! I wonder what her super-hero name is? Probably something like '**Healer**'! Yeah! Oh oh! Or '**The Firey Blossom Of Truth**! Yeah! I like that one. I wonder if she wears a _sexy_ costume, or has a laso like Wonder Woman. Man, I would let Sakura-chan laso _me_ up any day " his fox-like grin and that _little _twinkle of hope and desire in his eyes dissappeared as he heard the dark-haired boy sigh and mutter something along the lines of "seriously dobe?",something about disturbing him greatly, and the word "girlfriend". "Aw com'on Teme. You _know_ you would want _Sakura-chan _to laso _you_ up in a _sexy_ costume too," mentioned boy growled, an unnoticable blush tinting his pale cheeks, and sent an icy glare at the boy who was currently nudging his side with his elbow and wiggling his blonde eyebrows.

"Well, this is quite an awkward conversation, so I think I'll be taking my leave now. Remember, twelve PM sharp tomorrow afternoon," he was gone, leaving the knucklehead and the avenger alone in the training field.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go too. I got a date with Hinata-chan and I-" Before the blue-eyed boy could even finish, his supposed "best-friend" was gone. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders and running off in the direction of his beloved ramen...oh...and his beloved girlfriend.

With Sakura and the Girls

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari all sat around a small, wooden, round table laughing and gawking at the laptop screen currently preoccupying the kunoichi. What was so interesting and appealing to them, you ask? Well it just so happens that our very own Ino had been surfing the web one day, purely out of boredum, and came across a music video that she had been _dying _to show her girls.

"Could you just imagine if we danced like _that_, in outfits like _that_. Our boys would_ die_!" TenTen stated enthusiastically, watching and listening to Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Missy Elliot, Lil'Kim, Mya, and Pink.(A/N:Oh and when I say "our boys" I don't mean them as bfs', I mean that as friends and teammates, except for Hinata obviously. Oh and Temari doesn't get hooked up with anyone cause there's noone left to hook her up with...sorry :/).

"Precisely," the female blonde spoke, giving her friends a mischievous smirk. The others soon had lightbulbs going off in their heads as Ino's evil scheme processed.

"Pig," Sakura started, "this might just be crazy enough to work," Everyone nodded and laughed.

"O-ok. But I-I don't want t-to wear a-anything like that o-or dance like t-that. N-Naruto-kun might get u-upset," the ravenhead exclaimed shyly. Of course they weren't going to force her to do something she was uncomfortable with. That would just be cruel, and Hinata did not deserve _anything_ cruel.

"Alright, Hinata-chan, you can be the part Missy Elliot does! She's fully clothed and she doesn't dance. She just basically narrates it," Temari reassured the shy girl, who in-turn nodded and smiled with agreement,"And I want to be the part Pink plays!"

"Oh! I wanna be the part Mya plays!" Pink locks bounced as the girl pointed to Mya on the screen,"Except we should make the scene and costumes brighter! Instead of red we should make it pink! Pink makes _everything_ hot." Registering the underlying meaning in the girls' statement(A/N:Just incase some of you didn't understand the underlying meaning, when Sakura says "pink makes _everything_ hot" she's not just talking about the background and costumes, she's also talking about her and her hair, that's why there's also an underlying meaning to the statement. I know, clever right? Lol :P) the girls laughed and silently agreed.

"So I guess that leaves just Lil' Kims' part and Christina Aguileras'," Ino brought the tip of her manicured pointer finger to her chin as she contemplated which part would best suit her.

"Well, we all know from experience that Ino can't rap for her life so I guess I'll take Lil'Kim and you take Christina," TenTen reasoned. Everyone nodded as the begining part of their scheme was now solved.

"So Pig we're doing this in your house right, seeing as it's the biggest?" Questioned the medic, recieving a 'yes' from the so-called pig,"And you have a gigantic basement that we can do this in! I remember you showed it to me a couple times, it's like a built in studio, stage and all!" the blonde nodded while the others eyes went wide. Wow...

"I have a giant, pink, light-up heart-thingy left over from decorating for Valentines Day, it actually kinda looks like this one," the other blonde pointed to the heart in the background of the four girls who were gracefully dropping down and slowly picking themselves up.

"Guys. This is gunna be _so_ much fun! Now, what do ya say we get started on costumes and have a sleepover!" Along with Sakura the other three agreed, heading down the hall to Ino's room to rummage through clothes and extra materials. They honestly had no clue how much fun this was _actually_ going to be.

One and a Half Weeks Later

With Team 7

"Argggghhhhhhh! This is the tenth day Sakura-chan hasn't showed up for training! What the hell is she doing dattebayo!" A worried cry and loud **bonk** resounded from the training fields, which were currently reserved by Team Seven. A sigh escaped both the Uchiha prodigy and Copy-nins' lips as the jinchuuriki once again was sent to the ground by Sasukes' fist. Everyone was starting to get annoyed with the sudden and mysterious disappearance of their fellow pinkette, but for now nothing could be done until she returned; and Narutos' screams and cries were _not_ helping the situation. Frankly even the avenger was starting to become curious. Well...ok...maybe curious was an understatement, but come on? Do you seriously think we'd get as far as having him say that he missed her and was worried? I didn't think so. All three sat and sighed. Without their beloved medic to scream at Naruto or punch the ground out around him because he hit on her again, training just was not the same. It was never the same without him being tortured somehow.

Onyx eyes stared blankly down at the green, green grass as they tried their best not to look worried. Where the hell was she? Was she ok? Did something happen? Was she hurt? Maybe she really _was_ a super-hero? Sasuke shook his head. No, she was probably fine and she was _not_ a super-hero. Yeah, she was alright, right?

Naruto couldn't help but squint his bright blue eyes as he smirked evilly, seeing the contemplating face that was currently residing on Uchiha Sasuke. Oh toying with him was gunna be _fun_ today. He snaked his way over to the ravenhead and tapped his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"What's a matter Teme, miss _Sakura-channnn_?" Said boy stiffened, then sent another icy glare at the boy standing next to him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and fought to keep it down. Though he did not win it seems that the blush compromised and decided to be very, very faint, but that was all it took to confirm the Uzumaki boys suspicions.

"AW! TEME LIKES SAKURA-CHAN! TEME LIKES SAKUR-AHHHH-OW OW OW OW OWWW!" Once again, Sasuke's fist had connected with the blonde's spiky hair as he sent him into the earth below. He turned his face to the side, trying so very hard to hide the blush that was slowly winning its' fight. Kakashi looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow. He knew that Sasuke liked Sakura but was _way_ to stubborn to say so, therefore, he treated her like shit most of the time. He continued to read on in his dirty novel, knowing that that was the only chance at seeing anything romantic anytime in the near future.

With the Girls

"Wow!" All girls stared at the laptop once again for the first time in a week and a half, amazed at how all their hard work and progress had come out. So far the answer was: _fantastic_.

"I didn't even realize I was _that _flexible," the pinkette stared at herself on the screen as the other girls gathered around her and watched the rest of their re-mix to Lady Marmalade. They were shocked, simply shocked, at how great the footage had come out and were so excited that they could _finally _start the next part in operation "Get My Man".

"Me either, and who knew Hinata could actually speak fluently _and_ rap?" TenTen gave the girl a smirk and she blushed.

"W-well, I guess I-I'm not camera s-shy?" Laughter errupted from the blondes' room.

"Ok. So now here's a genius question," Everyone eyed Temari, waiting for her to continue,"how do we get the guys to see this?"

**Sweatdrop.**

"I uh...guess we didn't really think of that huh?" Sakura giggled awkwardly, scratching her temple with her pointer finger. Ino on the other hand smirked.

"I know! Ah, the magic of Youtube," Laughter was heard once again from all of the overly excited teens, even Hinata, as they posted there master piece on Youtube,"Next we somehow need to find a way to get the boys to have a sleepover."

"Don't worry about that, I got this in the bag Ino-pig," came a reply. The operations' finalalities were almost complete. Now all they needed were the boys to witness their "masterpiece" and fall in _love_.

Back at the Training Grounds

**Brrnnggg Brrn-**

_**One New Message**_

_**Hey Naruto! Wanna watch me pull a prank on Ino-pig?**_

"Sakura-channnn!" blue eyes widened and gleamed with longing as he replied quickly to the text.

_**Message Sent**_

_**SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE HAVE U BEEN! And of course I wanna watch! But how and when?**_

_**One New Message**_

_**Lol. I've just been on a mini-vacation with the girls that's all, I needed a break from training and the hospital and Tsunade said we could take our breaks this week since things were slow. And meet me at Ichiraku in 10 mins. I'll explain there :p**_

The boy slammed his cell shut and hopped up off the rock his butt was currently squishing, that poor, poor rock

"Kakashi! I gotta go meet Sakura-chan! This is going to be great dattebayo!" Without even getting an answer from the silver-haired jounin, the blonde was up and gone in a matter of maybe two point five seconds flat. The remaining team members sighed for possibly the billionth time that week and strode off in their own direction, silently agreeing to end training for the day.

At Ichiraku Ramen

"So lemme' get this straight? You want me to get Teme and the others to sleep over my house so that you can purposely piss off Ino by destroying some of her most personal belongings on "accident" and have me use my spy-cam to capture it all on film?" Pink strands bounced lightly as the Haruno girl nodded, a wide grin over-taking her features. At this Naruto could not resist the urge to evilly grin back,"I had no idea you could be so _evil_ Sakura-chan. I kinda like it," He wiggled his eyebrows up and down for emphasis and she playfully punched him on the arm, giggling lightly.

"So you'll help me?" Emerald puppy-dog eyes flashed in the boys' direction and he nodded vigorously,"Yay! Ok just meet me in front of here around six and I'll grab the camera and set it up. Oh this is gunna be great!" Yes indeed this was going to be great, because little did the Kyuubi-container know that the fake prank she was setting up for Ino was just a small part in her _much_ bigger plan.

With the Girls

Laughter. All you could hear was laughter after Haruno Sakura had told the girls her plan to get the boys together and watch their masterpiece.

"So this is where all our acting skills come in. Pig, you gotta take everything not valuable, but breakable, that you don't want and leave it out for me to "accidentally" destroy. Temari, TenTen, Hinata, you three have to act shocked the whole time and Pig just has to get annoyed and mad, like always," Ino scowled at the girl and the others stifled back their giggles. It was so true though.

"Alright Forehead, and you just gotta act oblivious and stupid, like always," Now giggles could be heard and it was the medics' turn to scowl. Well, whatever! It was time to set the plan in motion and with a nod from all five kunoichi they were off to make it happen. It was 5:25 and so the girls had about another hour or so before the show was to begin, Sakura made her way to Ichiraku to meet with the knucklehead and get the camera. The others were setting up Inos' room so that Sakura could "destroy" it.

Once at Ichirakus' Sakura saw the orange sweatsuit of her teammate as he jogged to meet up with her. She retrieved the camera and told Naruto to text the others about it so that they could "get this party started" as Sakura put it. His foxy grin showed his teeth and he stuck a thumbs up before turning around and walking away, whipping out his cell.

_**Message Sent**_

_**Oi, Teme! Come over tonight! Sakura-chan is going to prank Ino using my spy-cam so we can watch! :D**_

_**One New Message**_

_**Hn.**_

_**Message Sent**_

_**So I'm gunna take that as a "yes"?**_

_**One New Message**_

_**Whatever Dobe. What time?**_

Naruto grinned widely.

_**Message Sent**_

_**Around 6:30 dattebayo!**_

_**Messages Sent**_

_**To:Hyuuga Neji,Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Yo! Come over tonight! Sakura-chan is gunna prank Ino using my spy-cam so we can all watch! :D! It's gunna be good!**_

_**Two New Messages**_

_**From:Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Hmm...Sounds troublesome...I'm in. **_

_**Message Sent**_

_**Sweet! Be at my place by 6:30! :)**_

_**One New Message**_

_**From:Hyuuga Neji**_

_**What time and will TenTen be there?**_

Naruto's grin got wider, if possible, at the text.

_**Message Sent**_

_**6:30 and yeah. She's at the sleepover too. Ohhhh Neji likes TenTen! Don't worry, she's gunna be on camera. You'll see her in her sexijamas ;D**_

Neji read the recieved message and blushed. He frowned to make the blush disappear.

_**One New Message**_

_**Ok. And don't EVER say that again.**_

Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to his small apartment and help hook up the spy-cam for the supossed "best prank ever".

Back at Inos'

"Alright so I guess everything is pretty much set up here. Naruto-baka, can you see me?" a small hand waved infront of big, green eyes as our medic waved to the camera.

"_No. Try dancing or something sexy and I'll let you know," _Sakura stuck the middle finger up at her teammate through the camera.

"Goodbye Baka. Shoot me a text when the boys get there," She hung up her cell and placed it on the dresser,turning off the spy-cam. The girls were all on the bed huddled around the small laptop the blonde currently had laying on her sky-blue comforter. Everthing was _so_ going according to plan.

All of them had changed into their pajamas to make the innocent sleepover vision believable, fuzzy slippers and all. Ino wore a pair of sky blue short-shorts with a matching sports bra that had a cloud in the middle that read "Dreamer". She had her hair down in two braided pigtails and fuzzy slippers to match. TenTen had on a forest green pair of short-shorts that had a brown line running up each side with a matching tank-top, that just happened to show a little clevage, and had "Born to be Wild" written across the top in brown. She wore her hair in her usual two buns and had matching green slippers. Temari wore a pair of dark-blue short-shorts, with a miniture, white, fan on the bottom of the left leg, and a matching dark-blue wife-beater that had vertical white stripes. She wore her hair in two pigtails that stuck out on each side and had matching white slippers. Hinata wore a pair of Naruto's orange shorts,which were a _little_ too big for her but they were comfortable, and an orange tanktop with a dark-blue zip-up over it in which she zipped half-way. She wore her long raven-colored hair in a low ponytail and had dark-blue fuzzy slippers to match her jacket. Finally, Sakura wore a pair of powder pink short-shorts that had sea-foam green hearts all over them in random places with a matching sports-bra, showing off her cherry blossom bellybutton ring. She wore her hair down,making sure to scrunch it a little when she got out of the shower so that it had that wavy, full-volume look to it, and a pair of matching sea-foam green slippers. Now that everyone was ready and set the pinkette text Naruto.

_**Message Sent**_

_**Oi, Naruto. Are they there yet?**_

_**One New Message**_

_**Hey Sakura-chan! Yeah they just got here! I'm turning on the computer now.**_

Sakura smirked and looked over to her best-friend when she recieved the "ok" from her teammate.

"Oi, Ino, can you go get us some popcorn or something, I'm feeling in the mood for something buttery," mentioned girl nodded and said "sure thing" before skipping out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Quickly the medic rolled off the bed and ran over to the dresser to turn on the Uzumaki boys' spy-cam.

With the Boys

_"Hi Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun!"_ The first thing the boys did was gawk at the view that they had first gotten. Sakura had just got done turning on the camera and since the button was in the back she had to lean forward to push it, accidentally giving the boys the perfect view of what was down her sports-bra. Wait...did you say sports bra? A full view image of the blonde and ravenheads' teammate came as she smiled into the camera, her mid-back length, pink hair was slighty wavy and fell over her shoulder and she wore a pair of powder pink short-shorts that had sea-foam green hearts all over them in random places with a matching sports-bra, showing off her cherry blossom bellybutton ring and a pair of matching sea-foam green fuzzy slippers.

"Woah...I told you they weren't just wearing pajamas! That's Sleepover 101. Whenever girls have sleepovers they wear something sexy to show off and compete, hence _sexijamas_" Naruto said the last word in a deep voice, dragging the word out. Neji galred. Sasuke was in complete and total shock at how his teammate was dressed. If he had known she dressed like _that_ when she had sleepovers then maybe he shouldn't have passed up on all those "Movie Nights" she had wanted to have every Friday with the team, excluding Kakashi of course, because that would be a _tiny_ bit weird. Shikamaru was wide-eyed at the sight at first but when he didn't see his loudmouthed blonde teammate he had went back to being bored. Neji, on the other-hand, was too busy gawking wide-eyed and mouthed at his female teammate and her outfit. Honestly it was _killing_ him that they weren't in the same room right now, preferably alone if you catch his drift.

"_Forehead! How much butter you want on this?"_ they heard Ino yell. Sakura was still standing in front of the camera, readjusting it here and there as TenTen or Temari instructed to.

"_So much that I gotta lick it off all my fingers after every piece! It's the same everytime Pig!"_

"Dude...We definantly need to do this more often," finally came a response from the currently vocally challenged knucklehead. Nods were his only reply.

With the Girls

"Alright," came the response from the kitchen. The medic turned her head slighty to look at Temari and Tenten,who gave a thumbs up, but then a somewhat questioning face at the look their friend was giving them. But just like a hammer to the head the answer hit them and they knew what she was planning. TenTen obliged to play along with a small nod.

"Well I think I'm just gunna do my stretches before I lay down, it's always good to get the circulation flowing before you lay down for the night," The pink head turned on the balls of her feet slowly, making sure that the guys got a nice shot of her "bootylicious goods" as Naruto had once called it,"TenTen-chan come join me!"

With the Guys

Ok. Now they knew that they were absolutely, positively doomed to be turned on while watching this. Now both Sakura _and_ TenTen were bending over, back facing the camera, and streching to their toes. Sakura flipped her head back, streching her back flat and having her arms straight out in front of her. Then she slowly picked herself up to stretch her stomach muscles, TenTen mimiking all her movements.

"Oh. Dear. Um...Wow...This...This is just...I don't even know..." The blonde stumbled for words. The rest just kept silent, knowing that they were definantly unable to speak. This was just plain torture now.

"_Popcorns ready ladies!_"Ino spoke as she carried a large plastic bowl of popcorn into the room. She wore a similar outfit to her best-friend except hers was sky-blue and had a cloud that spelt "Dreamer" on the bra. Let's just say Nara Shikamaru was no longer bored.

"_Oh yummy!" _Sakura strut over to the other side of the king-sized bed and crawled seductively to lay in the she took two pieces of popcorn and popped them into her slightly opened mouth and "mmmmed", licking the butter off of each and everyone of her fingers. Sasuke felt heat rise to his cheeks and found himself unable to look away. What he wouldn't give for a cold shower right now.

"Oi Teme, how the _hell_ could you have resisted_ that_ for all these years. I was really starting to think you were _gay_ until I found out you liked her and-oops," he let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head,"was I supposed to say that?"

"Hn," the Uchiha prodigy could care less anymore. He knew that everyone knew that he liked the girl, so why care that the dobe had said it? He just didn't want to look away from the screen for a even a _second_ in fear that he might miss his teammate do something else.

The others stared at him with confused but understanding looks and then returned to the screen.

With the Girls

Ino had quickly caught on to what Sakura was doing and began to do the same. Every movement was slow and seductive, the only one who was not following suit was Hinata, who was too shy to even move.

"Hey! Wanna see this new dance move I learned from one of my dance tapes? It's kinda jumpy though, is it ok Pig?"

"Sure, go for it Forehead."

"Okie dokie!" Said girl smiled and got up from the bed, seductively of course, and stood on the opposite side. She began by shaking her hips and then got into the position to do a couple Fuete turns(A/N:Fuete turns are the turns where you spin like you're doing regular pirouettes but kick your leg out to keep you spinning. They're fun :P).

**BOOM! CRASH!**

With the Guys

"Teme. Did you know Sakura-chan could dance? Cause I sure as hell didn't."

"No."

**BOOM! CRASH!**

"_Oh. Did I do that?" _Sakura faked obliviousness and stupidity to her fake pissed off bestfriend. The girl stood up and walked over to her.

"_Forehead! Arghhhh! That was given to me by my aunt! It was priceless! Oh my...FOREHEAD! YOU BROKE MY MIRROR!" _Now Ino was fuming.

"Oh boy...Sakura-chan is dead."

"Yep. Well maybe she'll tell Ino that the shit she "broke" was a replica before she gets her throat clawed out."Shikamaru offered.

"Wouldn't doubt it. But did you see Ino! She's _pissed_. This is hilarious." The others nodded in agreement.

With the Girls

"Alright. I t-think we shouldn't d-dance anymore S-Sakura-chan. How about w-we watch videos on Y-Youtube?" All nodded as an upset blonde and a smiling medic sat down and opened the laptop.

"WHAT IN ALL OF GODS' HELL IS THAT!" Temari screamed. The girls cracked up, rolling back and sticking their legs in the air, once again seductively of course.

"Oh. My. God. I _have_ to send this to the boys. Weren't they having a sleepover somewhere tonight?" The medic asked her girls curiously.

"Yeah," TenTen started,"they're all sleeping at Narutos'."

"Ok. Pig lemme shoot them over the link in an email. God knows that the baka is online like he is everyday." the blue-eyed girl handed her green-eyed friend the laptop and she copy and pasted the link into the blank space, pressing the 'send' button. Operation is a go.

With the Guys

"This must be good if even my Hinata-chan was laughing like that."

Neji glared,"Your _what?_ I dare you to repeat that."

"Hehehe, I uh, meant _your_ Hinata-chan?"

"Better."

**Sweatdrop.**

**Ping!**

**"You Have:One New Email from Cherry_Blossom_Healer328"**

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see this!"

"Then open it already Dobe."

"What did you say Teme!" Glare.

Dangerous glare.

**Gulp.**

"Alright, alright already!"

**Click.**

With the Girls

"This is it girls! Time to shine! Pig, I woulda never thought you would come up with a plan like this."

"Well, couldn't have done it without ya Forehead."

"I wonder what they're gunna think."

"Who knows TenTen-chan. Knowing Sasuke-kun he'll just "hn" and walk away, Naruto-baka will gawk because Hinata-chan raps, Neji will try to rape you," TenTen blushed fierecly.

"Nu-uh! Neji-kun will proabably throw the computer out the window before _that_ ever happens."

"...and Shikamaru will fall asleep cause he's too lazy to watch anything but clouds."

"No! Wait...yeah...you gotta point there Forehead. Let's watch it again just for the hell of seeing our 'sexy selves'" Ino winked and everyone laughed turning their attention to the screen.

With the Guys

The screen was blank and slowly faded to see...

"Is that _Hinata-chan_!"

And it surely was. The ravenhead was standing infront of a large pink curtain wearing pink dress pants, a black button-up shirt, and a pink trench-type coat.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rogue!**

She bowed to the side, sticking out her arm in a Vanna White fashion. As she backed off of the stage the curtain slid open revealing a wide stage, a giant set of gold steps, a fence of lights, and the words 'Moulin Rogue' Hanging above a giant, pink, lit-up heart.

"What the hell-" but Shikamaru had no time to speak as the scene quickly switched to one where...

"No. Way."Neji stared in shock as his one and only double-bun teammate sat on a small pink couch in a room decorated for royalty. Giant pink pillows sat of the floor, which had elegantly designed pink rugs, decoratively. The walls were pink and she was wearing a metalic looking gold corset and matching short-shorts. She was laying seductively and looking to her left, waving a gold fan.

**Lil kim/TenTen:  
Wheres all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear yall flow sistas **

Was she _singing_! Eyes popped out of their sockets as the camera closed up on her face to show her gold necklaces, earings, and beautifully done make-up.

"Dude-" but Neji also never got then chance to finish before clips of sexy-dressed woman flashed on the screen. The first was a close-up of a girls face who had her eyes closed and head turned down to her right.

"I-INO! Wha-What-!"

The second was of another girl who appeared to be crouching behind the heart. She was shot from behind from the bodice(A/N:From right by the top of her ribcage) and up. Her face was hidden because of the angle of the camera and she suculantly slid her left gloved hand up her right arm, which she had sticking out straight in front of her. The third was of a different girl who was in a pink colored room, kneeling on a pink and gold bed and was staring off to her left like the first.

"Isn't that Gaara's sister?" Naruto pointed to the screen, recieving nods.

There was another shot of Ino who had brought the back of her hand to gently brush her right cheek as her eyes moved to gaze to her left. The weapons mistress appeared once again as she threw her head back while singing in harmony with the others.

**Mya/Sakura:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
**

"Don't even tell me that the last one is-" the fox boy was cut off by the reappearance of the second shadowy girl. She took the arm that she had been gliding up the other just moments ago and slowly raised it above her head opposite the camera as she began rocking her hips to the rising beat. She straightened her arm and dropped it next to the other that had remained straight the whole time and enticingly rolled her body to stand. Wait. Was that a flash of-?

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Holy..."Shikamaru trailed staring.

"Oh..."Neji also trailed off.

"..." They all stared at Sasuke for a second. His eyes were wide and he looked an unhealthy shade of red. Oh dear. This was _not_ good. The last thing he saw of the shadow was the girls' small, curvy frame and her "bootylicious goods" as the jinchuuriki had put it one time. Suddenly the camera switched to a front view as the lights shone on the pinkette wearing a pink and black corset top, which the top part that covered _some_ of her clevage was black, fur-like material. The rest was a black see-through material with a pink silky-looking material behind it. This corset piece was accompanied by a pair of _very_ tight and _very_ short pink, silky booty shorts with a black belt, black fish-net stockings,and a pair of black stiletto-looking heals. She wore her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head and had an enormous pink feather sticking out from the top of it. Her make-up was also done gorgeously. And was that a _whip_ in her hand?

**Mya/Sakura:  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street **

Sakura strut out onto the stage twirling the whip in her hand, spun around, and came down on one knee infront of the camera. Then she was shot with a view from behind the heart as she spun once more, also spinning the whip above her head, and did the same arm dragging move from earlier. The scene changed and Sasuke sighed, thanking God that he held back the blood that was daring to gush out of his nose. Well, let's just say it was a little late for our blonde member of Team Seven. But the scene had changed to a dressing room consisting of the pinkhead medic once again but in even more revealing clothing. This time she wore a pink, halter-top corset that frilled at the bottom with black see-through booty shorts and mid-thigh high black boots. She turned her upper body to face the camera and slid her left arm down her curvy side.

**She said, Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh **

The scene switched back to its' former setting with the same girl in her former outfit. The view flashed from her back to her front to her back again as she shook her hips, bending over, the camera lingering in the back-view so that you could clearly see her waving her rear-end to the camera, the whip resting in-between her legs. The view went back to the front as she brought her body back up and tossing the whip to her side as she grabbed both her "bodacious ta-tas" as Naruto had once called those also, and shook them to the camera, crossing her legs and side stepping, then moving her hands to cover her rather private area. She raised her arms to her sides above her head and walked backwards.

**Mya/Sakura:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada **

**(Hey hey hey)  
**

The inside of the heart was now covered by a curtain and it quickly rolled up to reveal her once again covering her private area and sticking out her rear and making a half circle motion before moving her hands to her sides. She shook her hips as she dropped down gracefully, opened her legs slightly, turned to face her right, closing her legs, and once again sticking out her rear and rolling her body up to stand.**  
**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here **

**(here) **

Her small form walked towards the camera after regaining her whip and twirling it around seductively. The camera zoomed up once again as she moved her arms around her head elegantly.

**Mocha Chocalata ya ya **

**(oh yea)**

She rotated her hips all around in front of the camera, walking back towards the heart and turned to her right, sinking down with the curtain, one hand covering her chest as the other covered her private area again, disappearing.

**Creole lady Marmalade **

Now Sasuke lost it, he could feel the blood rushing to his nose as he tapped on Narutos' shoulder for the box of tissues. Said boy turned around and grinned slyly.

"I knew it Teme. Hehehe,"

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke ran out of the room, cleaning up his nose and returning to a room full of smirks,"_Shut up._" He came up behind the chair the blonde was preoccupying and they all turned there attention back to the video. Eager to see what was going to happen next(A/N:If you wanna see the music video go to and type in Lady Marmalade-Christina Aguilera Mya Pink Lil'Kim Missy Elliot).

**Lil Kim/TenTen:  
What What, What what  
Mya:  
ooh oh **

**Mya/Sakura,Christina/Ino,Lil'Kim/TenTen,Pink/Temari:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

The sand sibling appeared on the sreen, looking straight to the camera and using her fingers to motion the 'come here' sign. Following her was the Double-bun girl once more. She had a head-shot looking straight at the camera. Then the pinkette medic appeared with a side-angled head shot. She was all the way to the right of the screen, her eyes looking to the camera. She held a hand over her chest and through her head back. The view flashed to one of the blue-eyed female looking into a mirror and brushing the left side of her lower-back length hair. Then she flipped it over her shoulder and looked at the camera, brushing the right side. Another flash of pink caught the mens' attention as the medic was shot from a lower angle. She had her upper body turned to the right and was looking down at the camera, spanking her "huge badonkadonk" as the Kyuubi-container had renamed it. Sasuke glared. Then turned his attention back to the screen once more. Oh God, was that _more_ blood?

Once again she was back inside the pink-heart as she turned to her right and lifted up her back leg,posing for the camera with a pink fan. The black curtain that had fell over was suddenly sprung up and inside the heart was the sand-sibling herself, Temari.

"Dude. If Gaara and Kunkuro see this Temari-chan is dead."

She was wearing a pink bra and matching pink booty shorts, see-through black tights, a black top-hat, and a pair of pink, knee-high, healed boots. She walked sexily up to a stool that was covered with a black, silk cloth, putting one of her legs on the top.

**Pink/Ino: **

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.**

The screen flashed back to Temaris' previous setting and wardrobe, walking towards the camera she pivoted and waggled a finger in a leading-on way as she walked back towards the bed. The screen flashed back again as she took her foot off the stool,setting it down on the other side and slowly dropping to sit with her legs spread. The camera shot her from behind as she looked to the left and the screen switched back to the bedroom, where she was know kneeling ontop of the silky-looking, pink comforter.

**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine.**

She was know back to the setting with the heart as she dropped her right arm inbetween her legs and slowly picked herself up, along with the black cloth, revealing the stool. The cloth was being wrapped around her right hand as the camera went to shoot behind her as she threw the material to the side.

**All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah.**

She put her right leg ontop of the wooden stool and bent over and shook her chest to the camera, lifting her upper body back up and tapping each one of her breasts, then using both hands to cover her private area.

**Pink/Ino:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da) **

The camera fashed again to her other setting as she was shot from a side-angled, head-shot, looking directly into the camera and then switching back.

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah) **

She kicked over the stool, still covering her area and swayed her hips side to side. Then she was once again on the bed, kneeling, with her upper body straight as she ran her hands across her flat stomach.

"Um...oh...well...who knew?" The blonde boy chuckled awkwardly(A/N:I don't know if you got this little mini-joke. Temari is playing the part Pink plays so Naruto says"um...oh...well...who knew?" Who Knew is one of Pinks songs lol. Oh I'm such a genius :P). The others nodded at this, never-taking their eyes off the computer. What in the _hell_ where these girls trying to do to them? Well, whatever it was it was working, that was for sure.

**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade **

She was back in her top-hat and did a couple more seductive spins before kneeling down on one knee at the front of the stage.

**Mya/Sakura,Christina/Ino,Lil'Kim/TenTen,Pink/Temari:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
**

The scene went back to the weapons mistress, staring straight into the camera, then flashed to Ino who had another head-shot as she put her right pointer finger to her cheek, also staring straight into the lens. It went back to the other blonde holding a hand under each breast and showing them off, back to TenTen, whos' full body was now showing as she waved her fan and clawed at the camera, then back again to the sand-sibling laying on her bed. Pink was seen as the medic appeared as she grabbed the sides of her chest under her arm-pit, making circular motions with her upper body from right to left, then back to Temari who dropped out of the camera's view.

The boys were in a complete and utter daze as they watch the sexy display of girls before them. So this was their plan all along? Damn...they were _indeed _evil.

"Um...Hyuuga?"

"Hn?"

"That's your girl isn't it?"

Neji's pearl eyes popped as he saw his female teammate strut out through the heart in a pink bra, which showed _way _too much cleavage in his opinion, not that he minded though, a pair of matching booty shorts, white see-through thigh-highs, white elbow-length gloves, and a pair of pink knee-high boots. Her hair was down and curled up tightly. She turned to her left, taking her arm in the air and twisting it downwards, smacking her bottom as she pushed it out, then pelvic thrust, then back out again, opening her mouth slightly.

**Lil Kim/TenTen:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh.**

Naruto looked up at the Byakuugan user and passed him a tissue, earning a nod. Was she _rapping_?

She was back at the scene with the couch as she waved her fan and looked to her left, then the camera went for a close us she rapped once more. Then switched back to her other setting as she threw a wad of cash at the camera.

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours.**

"She's gotta good point there," the lazy cloud watcher said.

**Nod.**

Back on the couch she had a boquet of roses in her left hand, taking a wiff of them and then throwing them behind her, both hands in the air.

**Disagree? Well that's you and Im sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari (Christina/Ino:Like Atari).**

Ino appeared in a close-up applying some eyeshadow and sang in harmony with TenTen. The brown-haired girl was back in the heart as she clapped her hands and threw up her left leg.

**Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.**

She walked to front of the stage with her hands above her head and shook and swayed her hips. She was now back on the couch and running a perfume sample up her thigh, eyes never leaving the camera. Now on the stage she tilted herself from side to side and snapped her fingers to the beat. Then she looked over from her position on the pink couch and took the diamond and the drink that was handed to her.

**hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste.**

In her other attire she was now walking towards the camera knees bent slightly and leaning back, shaking her body sexily yet crazily at the same time.

Of course Nejis' nose was now bleading prefusely at the jiggling of her goods. Why were they doing this to them!

**if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time Cmon now **

**Mya/Sakura,Christina/Ino,Lil'Kim/TenTen,Pink/Temari:  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... **

She covered her area and rotated her hips widely, then jumped up and ran back towards the golden steps. Temari was seen slidding her thumb and pointer finger across the rim of her hat and dropping low. Next Ino appeared and was playing with her hair once more, shaking her chest to the mirror. Sakura came into view as a shadow and was being shot from behind. She turned to her right, bending forward slightly as she enticingly pulled the whip towards herself, finally getting a close-up frontal shot, shaking her head and chest. The next was of Temari again rubbing her hips ontop of her bed. TenTen had turned over almost completely on her stomach on the small couch and was now caressing the side of it sensually. Ino rose from her seat infront of the giant vanity and 'swished' her hair, leaning forward and back again. There was a close up of her face as she sang.

**Hey! Hey! Heyyy! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

"Hey lazy-ass. What the hell is wrong with you! Look at your girl strut her shit! Why aren't you facing this way?" What a loudmouth. Seeing his female teammate and crush in that outfit had led to a massive nose bleed and he immediately turned away to avoid turning the gushing into an all out waterfall. Naruto now saw this and handed him a couple tissues as well.

She came bee-lining out of the heart in a pink corset top, pink elbow gloves, black bikini bottoms, black fish-net tights, and pink healed boots. She wore a tiara on her head and her make-up was also beautiful. She ran her hands down her sides walking towards the camera.

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright.**

The camera switched to a view of the girl bent over and rolling herself up, rubbing her behind. They went to another shot of her strolling towards the camera, the hands that were above her head came down crossing infront of her chest as she threw her head back. It flashed back to the vanity where she pushed all of the items off of the counter.

**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, **

Now she was back in the heart, her hand once again roaming her curves. She stripped off one glove and then the other and swung them widly above her head.

**More-more-moreeee! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

The scene was currently set on the stage where all four girls resided. Ino in the front right of screen with one of her legs out-streched sexily as she bounced lightly up and down. Sakura was diagonally behind her facing her left, her legs spread open as one hand reached out holding on to the railing ahead and the other resting on her hip. She bent her knees one at a time, switching her weight from side to side, to the beat of the music. Next to her was TenTen who was standing on the left side of the stage with one hand on her hip and her other wrapped around a pole. She too bounced lightly to the beat of the music. Last but not least was Temari who stood in the front-center of the stage on the steps with Ino next to her. She bent her knees and held out her hand to represent the number five as she sang.

**Pink/Temari:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 **

The scene flashed to one where Ino,Temari,and TenTen were walking walking out and away from behind the camera as Sakura walked through them towards the camera and stopped infront of it running her pointer and middle fingers ontop of her emerald eyes, then turning to her right, popping out her rear and throwing her head and arms back.

**Mya/Sakura:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel lifeeee **

Once again switching scenes it came to Ino who was standing infront of the camera, taking one of her gloves and stretching it with both her hands, running it over her forehead, and having her left arm let it go. A close-up of her face was shown as she ran a pointer finger down to her lips, resting it at the corner her mouth.

**Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more **

All four girls in the same order and positions as before began to walk towards the camera with a runway model strut to the beat. They stopped and put one hand over each breast and side-stepped, spreading their legs about shoulders width apart, moving their hands to cover their areas and rotating their hips. Brining their feet together they ran their arms down their sides,shook their hips to a squating postion, opened their legs, quickly closing them as they turned to their right, and body-rolled all the way back up to a stand. The heart lifted its' curtain to reveal a solo of TenTen doing her body-roll, then closed once again. The hearts' curtain was lifted again to reveal Sakura facing forward, bent over, and picking her upper body up to stand straight, throwing her whip aside. The kunoichi ran their right hands fingers up their left arm and turned to face their right, their arms still together. They spread them open quickly, kicking their right leg out in front of them and about facing to their left, placing both hand atop of their heads, sticking their elbows out infront of them, and rotating their hips so that their behinds popped out.

**Mya/Sakura,Christina/Ino,Lil'Kim/TenTen,Pink/Temari:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

Ino was shown in a solo on the stage, her right arm straight as she repeated sliding her left hands fingers down it and sliding her body down with it. Then doing multiple poses in her dressing room.

**Christina/Ino:**

**Oh Yeaaaaahhhhhhh!**

Back infront of the heart the kunoichi could be seen standing side by side with Ino on the far right, Sakura in the middle right, Temari in the middle left, and TenTen on the far left. Ino dropped gracefully to the ground while Sakura caressed her "lovely lady humps" as Naruto had sang to her once(A/N:As in Butt and Boobs) and curves. Temari and TenTen did something on the lines of similar and raised their arms above their heads, saking their hips wildy. Cherry blossom and black rose petals fell all around them.

**Mya/Sakura,Christina/Ino,Lil'Kim/TenTen,Pink/Temari:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) **

Sakura stepped out a little and bent over seductively and opened her arms, singing.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yeaahhhh)  
**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (CMon! uh)**

The clips flashed between TenTen sitting on her couch, Temari kneeling on the bed, Sakura shaking her bottom for them camera, which was once again held from a lower angle, shooting upwards at the girl, and Ino infront of her vanity playing with her hair. Then went back to the four of them standing side-by-side dancing sexily on the stage. Another clip appeared, catching Sakura and Ino in the middle of the four dancing as they kicked out their left legs and strut back over to the golden staircase. A clip of TenTen winding her hip and dancing almost like a bellydancer inside the heart played and switched quickly to one of Ino doing the same. The hearts' curtain dropped.

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE _RAPPING_!" the knucklehead screamed with hearts in his eyes as his girlfriend appeared infront of the camera smiling kind-of excitingly, making her boyfriends heart jump. She pointed to the camera, leaning back.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:  
Ino.**

Her call was replied by the curtain rising to reveal the blue-eyed kunoichi winding her hips and moving slowly with the music to face her left, singing, she glanced at the camera and back infront of her and kicked out her right leg, the curtain falling to show a clip of her doing her make-up in the vanity mirror.

**Christina/Ino:**

**Oh Yeaaaahhhhhhh Ohhhh!**

Another clip of Hinata played as she pointed up to her right with one arm and had the other resting on her right collerbone, still smiling and looking at the camera.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata: **

**Temari.**

This call was answered by a shot of the four girls dancing with the camera zoomed in to a full body view of Temari as she walked towards the camera and sang.

**Pink/Temari:**

**La-Aaaaa-dy Marmaladeeee!**

Hinata showed once again, this time, her head right infront of the camera, still smiling and looking directly of course, as she criss-crossed her left hand over her right twice and then threw her right thumb back over her shoulder to point at TenTen, looking to her left and laughing.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:**

**TenTen.**

The curtain lifted to show TenTen swining her hips, arms above her head, then closed again with another clip from behind the curtain as she popped her chest.

**Lil'Kim/TenTen:**

**Hey Hey! Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh!**

The camera was shot from a lower angle this time as the ravenhead appeared over it with her arms opened wide.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:**

**Mya!**

Still in the same position the camera shot a clip of Sakura crouching right before it and rolling herself up slowly and sexily. She turned around, kicking up her right leg and walking away, letting the camera get a quality shot of her rear.

**Mya/Sakura:**

**Oh Oh Ohhhhhh Oh Ohh Oh Yea-yeahhh...**

Another close-up of Hinata waving her right hand in the cameras' lens was shot as she sang.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:**

**Rot Weiler baby.**

**Mya/Sakura:**

**Babayyyyyy**

Sakura sang while dropping low in the cameras' view and walking back towards the others who were dancing seductively in the background. They all meet up in a line at the foot of the golden steps.

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:**

**Moulin Rogue.**

Ino tossed her hair back as they ascended the staircase.

**Christina/Ino:**

**Oohhh!**

**Mya/Sakura: **

**Aah! Aah!**

**Missy Elliot/Hinata:**

**Misdemeanor here!**

Multiple flashes of shots could be seen as all four of the sexily dressed woman dropped, popped, wound, and grinded on the golden staircase with the cherry blossoms and black rose petals floating all around them as they sang the last line.

**Mya/Sakura,Christina/Ino,Lil'Kim/TenTen,Pink/Temari:**

**Creole Lady Marmalaaadddeeeeeee Ooohhhhhhhhh Yes!**

The girls all posed in line. Ino was all the way to the right side of the screen. She had her one leg up on the next level on the staircase, her behind was popped out and she was staring at the camera with the back of her left hand resting on her temple area. Temari was all the way to the left, kneeling on one knee with her arms opened wide and ivitingly as she looked at the camera grinning. TenTen was in the left center, her knees bent and her back arched backwards along with her head as she had her left arm resting on the lower of her back and the back of her right hand resting on her forehead in a dramatic fashion. Sakura was in the front, center right, her lower half facing a third of the way towards the camera as her right leg was on the step above her left and she twisted her upper body to look fully at the camera, left hand resting on her hip and her right hanging loosely at her side. The scene finally faded to black.

"Woah," the lazy genius continued to blink wide eyed at the screen. Dude. He _never_ thought that he would see Ino _that_ way, and the thought of her in that costume made his hormones and feelings _scream_.

"That was pretty...intense," the jinchuuriki turned in his swivel chair to watch his friends. His shocked expression changed to a sly smirk and squinty blue-eyes. He knew that just by the expression on each face that they were trying to contain themselves, but it wasn't working very well. If only they had that _little_ push, hmmm,"Oi, didn't TenTen look good Neji? I wonder if she would wear that costume around? I bet boys would be _all over her_," The Byakuugan user frowned at that statement.

"I need to go."

One down, two to go. Naruto's evil smirk became a small evil grin.

"And did you see how _incredible_ Inos' hair looked! If she wore it down like that all the time she would have men chasing her like a wild pack of hounds after a piece of _delicious_ meat," The pineapple heads' eyes widened a fraction before returning to their normal lazy look. He looked down at the Kyuubi-container and sighed.

"It's troublesome to walk and all but I need to...cloud watch." Oh silly Shikamaru. The remaining two caught on to his meaning and nodded. They knew he wasn't going cloud watching considering it was night and that only cloud in sight was the one residing on Inos' sports bra. And he was a supposed _genius_.

One little piggy left.

Sasuke stood watching the ground below him. No matter how many images of his pinkette teammate in those costumes he erased, one more would pop up, it was never ending! And it was _killing_ him. Naruto could see this easily and now his small evil grin was a full out evil grin.

"And what to say about _Sakura-chan_," he breathed huskily. Sasuke tensed at his tone,"If Sakura-chan had danced like that more and wore clothes like that more often she wouldn't just have _all_ of Konoha's men after her, that's for certain. I wouldn't doubt it if all of _Fire Country_ was after that girl. She is just one _sexy mamacita_. _Rrrrroowwwwww_," Naruto pawed and the ravenhead was out the door without so much as an excuse. He knew that that video had finally broken through the ice-barrier around the Uchihas' heart and now it was only a matter of time.

Speaking of time, it was definantly time to text _his_ girlfriend. You could say he wanted to see her _rap_ for him. Wink-Wink.

With the Girls

"I-I wonder how they're h-holding up."

"I don't know. I think we suprised them. You think they figured out this whole "Prank Ino" thing was just a prank on them to see us all 'sexified' Forehead?"

"No clue, I wouldn't doubt it though. I just hope that they don't get mad instead of turned on. You know how protective Naruto-baka and Sasuke-kun can be." They all nodded in agreement, secretly thinking the same about their teammates.

**Brrrnnnnnn Brrrnnnnnnn Brrrnnn-**

**Brrrnnnnnn Brrrnnnnnnn Brrrnnn-**

**Brrrnnnnnn Brrrnnnnnnn Brrrnnn-**

**Brrrnnnnnn Brrrnnnnnnn Brrrnnn-**

Four of the kunoichi grabbed their vibrating phones and slid them open.

_**One New Message**_

_**To:Temari**_

_**From:Mommy-Dearest**_

_**Sweetheart. I need you to come home. Let's just say Gaara and Kunkuro were on Youtube.**_

**Sweatdrop.**

"Hehe...um...guys...I gotta go."

"W-what's wrong T-Temari-chan? You don't l-look so good."

"Um...mom text me...apparently Gaara and Kankuro were on Youtube. Bye!" The blonde grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, leaving behind her worried friends. Please tell them this was _anyone_ but their parents.

_**One New Message**_

_**To:Hinata-chan**_

_**From:Naruto-kun**_

_**Hinata the guys left. Come over and bring my spy-cam so that we can make our own music video ;P**_

Hinata took one glace at her phone before turning a very disturbing shade of red. The girls looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"Go Hinata-chan! Hurry he needs his lead actress!" TenTen teased. Hinata nodded and shakily grabbed her belongings, walking out the door.

"Well who's next? I know we have messages. I just pray it's not my father!" Questioned the blonde. The others nodded vigorously.

"I'll go."

_**One New Message**_

_**To:TenTen**_

_**From:Neji-kun**_

_**Meet me in the park in 5. I have a suprise :}**_

Um...So it definantely was _not _her father. The two remaining kunoichi looked at her suprised face and knew.

"Go TenTen-chan!" The blonde cheered.

"Yeah! Don't wanna keep _Neji-kun_ waiting," The medic teased. TenTen smiled broadly and lept for her bag, running down the hall and out the front door.

And then there were two. The one looked up at the other, a knowing and sorry look in her eyes.

"Read it."

_**One New Message**_

_**To:Yamanaka Ino**_

_**From:Shika-kun**_

_**Hey you **__**troublesome**__** woman. You should come over. I would put a smiley face but they're too troublesome to make.**_

The blonde stared down at the message, shock filling her eyes until she realized that all four vibrating phones had been answered, yet there were five kunoichi. Sad blue eyes looked up to see the heart-warming smile of her best-friend.

"Sa-Sakura I'm-I..."

"It's ok Pig. Go meet up with Shikamaru. Just _please_ remember to use protection," the pinkette joked. Ino smiled and hugged her best friend as they both rose from the soft bed, Ino quickly packing a bag and Sakura grabbing hers. They walked out the front door,locking it behind them and both went their seperate ways.

So basically, the plan had worked for three out of four. Not bad. But not the best. Sure she was upset that Sasuke hadn't text her or called her, but she more upset over the thought that the reason he didn't text was because he was now disgusted with her.

Her pink locks fell to frame her face and hiding her beautiful emerald eyes as she took her dreaded walk back to her apartment. All that time she could have been training and getting stronger and impressing him that way and she spent it trying to seduce him. Only for it not to work.

**Brrrnnnnnnnnnnn Brrrrnnnnn-**

Sakura stopped, searching through her bag for her phone. Retrieving it she slid open the top and read the message.

Eyes went wide as the girl turned on her heals and ran, full-speed in the opposite direction, grinning as wide as a chesire cat.

_**One New Message**_

_**To:Haruno Sakura**_

_**From:Sasuke-kun**_

_**We need to talk. Meet me at my place in 10. **_

_**Oh.**_

_**And bring the whip ;)**_

END


End file.
